Memories
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: A snow storm has left Manhattan and the clan stranded, instead of being bored they get together over cups of cocoa some funny stories get told. pls r


Disclaimer: Don't own Gargoyles

* * *

**Memories**

It was the dead of winter and the Manhattan clan was watching the snow storm as it raged outside the castle.

"No sane person would be out there now" Hudson muttered looking at the snow as blew around

"Aye..." Goliath replied simply

They returned to the warmth of the castle to find that Elisa was there.

"I think I might be snowed in..." Elisa said "I was driving and the snow got so bad I just came here and parked. I already called in to my supervisor and told her I was stranded so she said for me to just wait out the storm."

"That is good, at least she has her priorities in order" Goliath said

"Come lass, I believe Broadway has some hot beverages ready," Hudson added

"That sounds like a good plan to me" Elisa smiled and walked further into the room to be greeted by a gentle embrace from Goliath

"I'm glad to see you are safe, my love" he whispered to her

"I'm glad you're safe as well," she replied hugging him

Broadway brought out a tray filled with cups of steaming cocoa for the clan. Lexington had found the recipe online and it took them a little while to get it perfected, but they were soon making it for the clan... or Broadway was anyway, since he seemed to know his way around the kitchen better than Lexington and he could actually reach things without climbing.

They all got their cups and took seats around to enjoy the drinks and each others company. It had been quite some time since the clan had spent time exchanging stories and listening to Hudson retelling stories from his youth some of them from before Goliath's hatching.

"I remember when you were a wee one Goliath..."

"Can you tell us a story about when Goliath was little, please?" Lexington asked

Hudson laughed heartily "I have a fair few of those lad, just a question of will Goliath tolerate my telling them as some might get just a wee bit embarrassing" Hudson paused "like a certain incident while you were learning t' glide"

"I don't remember that" Goliath replied

"I'm not surprised, you knocked yourself unconscious" Hudson smiled slightly

"How did he do that?" Brooklyn asked

"Yes, how did I manage that one?" Goliath said turning to his mentor, completely unaware of how embarrassing this story was going to be

"He was pretty small, just learning how to use his wings and he took off from a pretty good place, I thought he was going to make it a good distance, and he would have, had he not made a turn and ran head first into a stone wall. He was unconscious for half an hour, scared several of the clan members that were supposed to be watching the young ones." Hudson shook his head "Apparently Goliath had a harder head than any of us anticipated... he was fine... once he woke up"

Goliath shook his head, he shouldn't have asked Hudson to recant that story as it was quite humiliating.

"I guess, when we're that age we all mess up" Broadway shrugged, but it was obvious that Lexington was about to choke trying to keep from laughing

"If you want to laugh, go ahead, that stuff is history, I'm tempted to laugh myself" Goliath said

Lexington said nothing, just doubled over laughing

"Lexington, I seem to recall that you had a gliding accident as well when you were learning." Hudson said

Lexington stopped laughing

"And if I am not mistaken you also ran into something... but it wasn't a stone wall, it was an elder gargoyle."

"I remember that too, and if I'm not mistaken, that elder gargoyle wasn't exactly thrilled, were you, Hudson?" Goliath chuckled

Hudson glared at Goliath and Elisa couldn't help laughing at the look on the old warrior's face.

"I'm surprised you remembered that, lad" Hudson said in surprise

"How could I forget, between the look on your face and Lexington's reaction to the whole scenario I had a good laugh"

"As did Demona, if I recall correctly, or should she not be brought up."

"It's okay, old friend, the look on her face when that happened was also quite funny."

"I guess I should be glad the lad was tiny or I might not have stayed on my feet."

"He did have some momentum when he hit you" Goliath said

Lexington looked a little indignant, but calmed when Elisa got his attention

"Lexington don't feel bad, we all have our embarrassing stories, and if it makes you feel better I'll tell you one of mine that my mother likes to tell. I was just learning to walk and was toddling around the house when I ran into a table I think I still have a scar in my hairline from that"

"Let's see..." Lexington looked and found a small scar that was barely noticeable in Elisa's coal black hair. "You do, actually"

Goliath walked over and noticed the scar on Elisa's head, he hadn't heard the story and asked her what had happened

"That is a remnant of when I was just learning how to walk" she said and retold the story so that the other gargoyles could hear.

"You were probably one unhappy babe"

"Mom says she was terrified when it happened, mostly because she couldn't get the bleeding to stop. My dad got home and used an old Native American remedy that he had bought on the Reservation and it stopped the bleeding almost instantly, but it made me cry for a while."

"What was this stuff?"

"I don't remember what it was called, but it was brown and burned like fire, but it would stop bleeding almost instantly." Elisa explained "My dad always kept a little bottle of the stuff in the house." (a/n: I am describing something my grandmother told me about that one of her relatives used on her when she was a girl)

The storm was forgotten as the group found good company and many laughs in the warmth of the castle.

**The End**


End file.
